An oven is an apparatus configured to seal, heat, and cook food substance, and in general may be divided into an electric-type oven, a gas-type oven, and an electronic-type oven according to a heat source thereof. The electric-type oven is configured to use an electric heater as a heat source, as the gas-type oven and the electronic-type oven are configured to use a heat by gas and by a frictional heat of water molecules by high frequency, respectively.
A cooking compartment configured to heat food substance may be provided at an inside the oven. At least one shelf member configured to settle food substance may be disposed at the cooking compartment. The shelf member may be installed as to be withdrawn in a sliding manner toward a front surface for convenience of a user. At this time, the shelf member may be withdrawn by use of a guide member.
In general, the guide member may include a pair of rails movably installed at side surfaces of the cooking compartment. The each of the pair of rails is installed at the each side surface of the coking compartment, thereby may be separately moved. Thus, in a case when a user withdraws and settles the shelf member from the rails, the each rail may be separately disposed, and an inconvenience may be present.
There is an oven using a fixing wire as to connect one pair of rails. However, the fixing wire is press-fitted to a bracket provided at the rail, cleaning the fixing wire by separating may be difficult. In addition, only the portion of the fixing wire coupled by the bracket is fixed, and thus the fixing wire may not be able to stably connect the rail.